FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention pertains to targets or cathodes based on aluminum with a very high degree of purity, which are intended for cathode sputtering on a substrate for manufacturing integrated circuits in particular, as well as to the precursors of these targets or cathodes. In the following, the word "target" also designates the cathodes.
The invention more particularly pertains to processes for the inspection, particularly by ultrasound, of the internal soundness of the targets and of the target precursors, as well as to the selected targets and precursors coming from these processes.